Mobile computing devices capable of connecting with computer networks have become ubiquitous. Infrastructure allows a variety of mobile network devices to operate inside moving vehicles, such as radios, mobile telephones, tablet computers, navigation devices, automatic crash notification devices, theft notification systems, and so forth. Metallic vehicle bodies tend to shield electromagnetic signals propagating at the relevant wavelengths, which significantly attenuates or blocks service inside the vehicle unless an external antenna is utilized. While antennas mounted on the exterior of the vehicle improve reception, they add expense, require installation, detract from appearance, and increase wind resistance. After-market antennas can be inconvenient, often require professional installation, and may not be readily available for certain types of devices, such as mobile telephones and notebook computers. In addition, certain types of vehicles, such as convertibles, soft-top off-road vehicles and pickup trucks have limited installation options for external antennas. Installing multiple external antennas for different types of network devices presents a cluttered appearance that detracts from the stylish lines that many vehicle owners value.
Accordingly, improved antenna options are needed for mobile network devices operated within vehicles. More specifically, there is a need for antenna options that overcome the shielding effect of the metallic vehicle bodies without requiring external antennas to be mounted on the vehicle.